Herencia de Cualidades
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Ya fuese él debido a pasarse su tiempo junto al hombre ó ella poseerlo en la sangre, ambos habían heredado ciertas cualidades de sus próceres. "¡Toshiro!" "...Soy un pervertido." / HitsuKarin /


_Disclaimer. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Aviso. _

_Tiempo antes del "Agente Perdido." Spoilers del manga 536._

* * *

**Herencia de Cualidades**

•

La carcajada profunda que llenaba toda la casa había comenzado a hartarle hacía varios minutos, así que se decidió a hablar.

—¿¡P-Puede callarse de una vez!?

Su intento fue tonto, ya que él se había callado solo un segundo para volver a reír con más energías que antes de su interrupción.

—¡S-Shiba t-taichô esto no es divertido, cállese! —Notablemente el tic en su ceja había sido causa de nadie más que Shiba, su ex taichô.

Su diversión tenía una buena base, que se veía a simple vista en las rosadas mejillas de Toshiro a quien ni con el pasar de cuarenta minutos se le había ido el color. Tampoco había sido culpa de su capitán, si el hombre no estuviese desechando su reiatsu de ese modo en un inicio no hubiese habido confusión y nada habría terminado así.

Todo comenzó hace unas horas, antes de ver a su antiguo capitán.

Esa tarde Toshiro había bajado al mundo humano como el descanso tan ansiado, luego de días de Matsumoto escapando con shûnpo de sus deberes y por consiguiente el que él se había hecho cargo como siempre del papelerío que se había vuelto su oficina.

Ichigo Kurosaki aún no recuperaba sus poderes, así que en cuanto había sentido una presencia particularmente extraña alrededor de la Clínica Kurosaki algo en su interior titiló. La presencia se le hacía levemente familiar, trayéndole recuerdos de años pasados los que asoció con sus experiencias de hollows anteriores en sus primeros años como Tercer Oficial del Décimo escuadrón.

Toshiro no había podido disfrutar de siglos de su vida junto al hombre que una vez fue su capitán, mas había pasado junto a él suficiente tiempo como para haberle tenido respeto a la fuerza, valentía y su muy atolondrada actitud que impartía a su entorno.

Al traerse esos recuerdos, había pensado ocultado ese detalle en cuanto divisó el "reiatsu sospechoso" lo cual fue un gravísimo error en su pequeña estrategia de defensa a quien sea que pudiese estar en la casa.

Debido a sus constantes cambios tanto físicos como en su fuerza espiritual, ella había decidido a quedarse a descansar por un pequeño malestar.

Karin no había pasado muchos años con su madre, siendo que había fallecido cuando fue una niña, sin embargo las memorias con ella le llenaban siempre de su alegre, risueña y singular personalidad. Como habían sido meses que no la recordaba con tanta claridad, se encendió en su pecho una inmensa felicidad que logró plantarle una notable sonrisa. La sonrisa no se esfumó cuando en la ducha notó que no se había llevado más que una toalla pequeña. Secando solo su cabello crecido, se dedicó a caminar como había venido al mundo hasta su habitación en busca de su ropa.

En ese instante el perverso señor destino intervino.

Hitsugaya, como había sido su costumbre al venir por Kurosaki Ichigo a la tierra, había decidido ir donde la ventana y como la confusión del cansancio le ganó, había terminado ingresado por la ventana de otra habitación la cual era la de las gemelas.

—¡TOSHIRO! —Lo peor fue que, contra sus pronósticos respecto a las chicas con la decencia de ella, Karin le sonrió estirando los brazos como si quisiese abrazarle.

Hasta que él abrió enormemente la boca, intentando decirle lo evidente, momento en el que se dio cuenta por sí misma de que no traía nada puesto y su sonrisa se volvió de pena pero seguía con sus brazos al aire.

"De no ser porque soy un shinigami, estoy seguro de que habría caído por la ventana debido a esa visión..." Pensó para sí, volviendo de aquel tortuoso rememoramiento.

—No te contradigas tanto, tómalo como una tradición. Fue tu tercera vez —Comentó Isshin, agregando antes de que él preguntase—, en verla... Casualmente, me pasó lo mismo hace años —Y se volvió a perder en su paraíso de diversión.

Ya fuese Hitsugaya Toshiro, su antiguo oficial, debido a pasarse su tiempo junto al él, ó Kurosaki Karin poseerlo en la sangre que le dio Masaki, ambos habían heredado ciertas cualidades de sus próceres. De ellos.

Toshiro no pudo más que apenarse, asintiendo con depresión al dicho que una Vizard le dio una vez: "Soy...U-Un completo pervertido."

* * *

•

((**ήotas**))

_¡No me lo he podido guardar! En cuanto vi esa imagen y recordé hace mucho lo que habían dicho Hoppy y Sky-chan de que "Hay que adaptar el IsshinxMasaki al HitsuKarin", unos días atrás me lo tomé en serio al hacer una imagen. Eso me ha salido, como ven, luego me dije ¿Qué es una imagen sin su pequeño relatillo?_

_¡Eso es todo por el momento, espero haberles entretenido y que a cambio de me dejen su opinión! ¡Mil gracias por leer! :''3_


End file.
